Type
by loveyourbiggestfan
Summary: There was no way that he could be HER type. Duncan/Courtney. ...and guys, it's completed.. xD
1. Type 'B'

****

Don't you just love updates? Lol.

**Anyways, this is for cartoonfire, who suggested I write a Duncan/Courtney. (:**

**Sorry if this isn't too amazing, I didn't really think it through before I wrote it. :(**

**Hope you enjoy anyways!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TDI.**

* * *

Courtney's eyes lowered as she discovered the words "Who is Your Type of Guy?" printed on page twenty four and twenty five of the latest _Seventeen_. Something she'd found rummaged in Sadie's bright pink duffel bag just a few days before.

She leaned back on her recliner and pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head then returned back to the magazine out of sheer curiousity. " 'Do you consider yourself to be:..' ," and under were three choices: A) Laidback, B) Uptight, C) Deranged in the Head.

"Laidback," Courtney announced to herself, without more than a few seconds of thinking. "I'm totally laidback."

And she took out a pen and circled 'A' three times.

"Next, 'Do you enjoy following the rules'?"

That got her stumped for a bit. "Well," she bit her lip, then twirled her pen until it dropped on her page. Courtney picked it up 'C'. "Of course not. It's merely just neccassary. "

" 'Three. When you meet a guy who seems pretty into you, what do you do'?"

This question was hardest. "It depends, really."

She settled for 'B'. Pretend you're not interested?

Courtney looked over at her answer again and swallowed. _Pretend?_

How about in those cases when you truly could not put up with the guy at all and there was absolute no need to 'pretend'?

"There really should be a fourth option," she decided, and if the magazine ever re-did this quiz she' suggest it: D) Pretend you're not interested, 'coz you're not.

Then she moved on.

And stared at the page, completely caught off guard. "This can't be right!" she gaped, as she read the description over and over hoping it would change.

It didn't.

_'Your type is a delinquent, a bad boy, who breaks rules as often as he blinks. Guys like him often sport mohawks and like to entertain themselves by carving random objects. Guys like him-'_

She didn't bother to read the rest.

* * *

The next morning her face was in her bowl of gruel. She hadn't gotten sleep last night.

She couldn't believe it. It was impossible. There was no way that he-

-could be _her_ type.

Courtney even screamed a couple of times that night-before Bridgette told her to calm down and get some sleep.

"It just doesn't add up. He and I are like total opposites! And _besides_, I just can't _stand_ him-" she said, her voice slightly muffled as she was still in her bowl of gruel.

"You can't stand _who_, princess?"

Now she didn't feel like looking up at all.

"As if it wasn't obvious _enough_."

Duncan smirked. Or at least, she could feel him smirking, since she couldn't see him at all. "No, actually, I haven't a clue. So why don't you tell me." Courtney could also feel him leaning in on her.

She had it. "_Listen_," and she pulled her face out of the gruel. "It's _you_, alright? _You_. Are you happy now? It's _you_!"

He sat there baffled. "Never knew you'd admit it that easily."

Courtney stormed out of the room.

And left her magazine on the table. Turned to that very page…

Duncan smiled when he saw it, her pen marks that had circled her 'type'. "Knew she had it in for me."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. (: R&R please.**


	2. Secrets

**Well, maybe I'll just update this once more. :P**

**BUT this will be the last one. (: 'coz I'd rather this as a twoshot than a whole series of oneshots...I'm already stressed enough when it comes to writing as it is (well, not entirely, but I don't want to be XD). Personally I like this better just as the first chapter, by itself, but if you're a die-hard D/C fan then please read this. (: It's kinda mushy, but mushy's usually good I guess. :P**

**Anyway, please enjoy. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TDI.**

* * *

_Check __yes Juliet, are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside_

* * *

Courtney grabbed a sheet of some formal stationary paper and wrote, furiously:

--

Dear Mrs. Sandra Brookefield, editor-in-chief of _Seventeen_ I presume;

Your quiz in your latest issue, specifically on page twenty-four concluding on page twenty-five, I have to say, _sucked_, maam, (I'm saying this with no intention of offense.)

I'm sorry, but it does not make any logical sense, whatsoever. How can such a sensible, promising young woman like myself receive '_Type Bad Boy'_, may I ask?

You will need to re-edit that for your next issue, as I guarantee you, I am not the only sharp individual who may catch up on this little trick you've pulled on us all. Please, have this fixed immediately, or this might cause you your career.

And in no way at all am I trying to put you down. I care, if you please, and this is just a mere warning. Because it's most likely people will catch on.

I for one, was _exceedingly_ shocked with my results. I mean, like noted earlier, there is no way I could've gotten 'delinquent' for my 'type'. And you can only imagine, how insanely hard it is for somebody so shrewd and wise to learn that her supposed soulmate would be completely against her beliefs. Because let me tell you, if you have trouble feeling my pain, that it's hard.

So please, for yours and the sake of others,

Fix it. Now.

_With all due respect, _

Courtney-Anne Evans

--

Finally satisfied, she sealed it off and was just about to convince Chef into mailing it, when-

"Just face it princess," said the mysterious voice out of no where, "The stupid magazine says we're meant to be."

Courtney automatically turned to face the mysterious voice of nowhere, who was undoubtedly Duncan sitting at the window sill, damp from Tuesday's rainfall. "I refuse to believe a word in that magazine. Maybe some girls follow every trend in the magazine, actually keep in mind their results on some lame little quiz, but I'm not of them." Mentally she added, _And what exactly are you doing at my window? Out in the freezing rain…are you stupid? You could catch a cold…_

And her heart skipped a beat and a half as she suddenly thought: _And how long exactly have you been out there? _She'd gotten changed after a much-needed afternoon swim just before she decided to skip dinner to write that letter…

She asked him in a distressed sort of way, and she felt drops of haze chill parts of her neck. "How long have you been out here?"

"Awhile." He smirked, then laughed it off. "And no, princess, as enjoyable as that might've been, I _wasn't_."

Courtney blushed. _N-no! I can't be blushing! That's impossible…I should be furious with him by now! Something is totally wrong with me.._

Duncan shrugged, composed as ever. "You know, I honestly don't think you would've written the letter if you didn't believe what it said, no matter how stupid _you_ thought it was."

"That isn't true," her voice cracked and all of a sudden she wasn't completely sure of herself anymore. _C'mon, Courtney. You're a CIT! Pull yourself together now.._

He jumped off the window, about seven feet high. "Look, when you finally understand what exactly you want, I'll be interested in your answer, alright?" Duncan turned to walk away, but paused abruptly. "By the way, there's something waiting for you at your door."

She could've sworn he was grinning.

At her feet waiting for her by the door, was a bouquet of roses that Courtney assumed he had picked exclusively at Chris' deluxe garden selection. A folded note was tucked into the wrapper, with _Princess_ written on it.

_I'm guessing girls like roses. It said in your magazine. _

Ignorant, Courtney decided, but sickeningly sweet at the same time.

Back inside, she picked up the envelope. And tossed it outside, letting it sag in the freezing rain.

_Something is definitely wrong with me… _She laid back onto her bed and took the magazine out. In a few minutes her Bass roommates would have returned from Chef's pity dinner party down at the beach, and Courtney realized that they wouldn't have to know. It'd be _her _secret. Between her and Duncan.

Because _nothing_ really happened.

I mean, nothing_ yet_.

* * *

_Check yes Juliet, I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting; Yours for the taking  
Just sneak out; And don't tell a soul goodbye_

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. (: And if anyone's wondering, the lyrics are from the song 'Check Yes Juliet' (pretty obvious) by 'We The Kings'. And yes, Parody, I wrote that letter you were talking about.!**

**This kinda reminded me of that G/B oneshot I wrote...ehm, sue me for lack of better ideas, hehe. **

**My next update will probably be Chap10 of STHD, which should be up this weekend. So yeah. R&R! **

**Thanks. **

**- Trish**


End file.
